Gutter guards are known for preventing leaves and other debris from entering a longitudinally extending roof gutter and blocking the flow of water therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,686 to Rees depicts one such guard wherein horizontal elongated meshed screen is disposed longitudinally across the top of the gutter. A problem with this design is that leaves, branches, etc. tend to catch on the top of the gutter guard and become packed together, thus preventing water from reaching the gutter. In extreme situations, the entire gutter guard is blocked by debris, effectively preventing any water from reaching the gutter.
Swenson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,940) depicts a longitudinal gutter guard in a V-shape which is inserted into the gutter itself. However, leaves and other debris again tend to become packed within the V-shaped guard, preventing water from flowing through to the gutter.
Hughes (U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,272) discloses a longitudinal gutter guard formed with a transverse cross-section that is tent-like, and extends above the top of the gutter. With this design, however, the debris flowing from the roof tend to pack against the gutter guard surface adjacent the roof, which will prevent run-off water from reaching the gutter.
Hopkins (U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,465) discloses a longitudinal gutter guard having a transverse cross-section that is curvilinear, but effectively producing the same results as the Hughes device. That is, leaves and other debris washed off of the roof tend to pack against the gutter guard, effectively obstructing the flow of water.
Ebeling et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,691) discloses a rain water roof outlet comprising a vertical down pipe and a trough fixed to the upper end of the pipe. A lid is fastened to the trough above the inlet the pipe and is larger than the inlet and the pipe and causes water to flow radially in the trough to the inlet end and prevents suction of air into the pipe when the water level in the trough is above the lid. However, since the lid is only located adjacent the top of the downpipe, leaves and other debris will still enter the gutter and eventually clog the holes in the lid.
While the broad concept of a gutter guard is known, the specific guards known are considered incapable of providing a structure whereby both longitudinal flow of water in the gutter is unhindered, and transverse flow of water into the gutter also is not blocked. No known gutter guard is capable of performing a self-cleaning function wherein the leaves and other debris are regularly cleaned from the gutter by natural forces.
Thus, what is needed is a simple, reliable gutter guard capable of overcoming the problems of known guards described above.